


摇摇欲坠

by saltorder



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltorder/pseuds/saltorder
Summary: 他们的关系在摇摇欲坠的悬崖边缘
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Warlock/Titan
Kudos: 2





	摇摇欲坠

术士用手指摆弄着书页，但是他的目光却没有停留在任何一个字句上。他已经听见那个熟悉的脚步声，沉甸甸地压得陈旧的木质地板吱呀作响。来人毫不掩饰自己的存在，他也不需要。术士垂下眼睛，盖上了书本。  
“医生。”术士看着玻璃窗上面映出来的影子，精神恍惚。来人笔直地站着，缓慢而认真地开口，“我需要你的帮助。”  
医生。他们的暗号。  
本应冰冷无味的空气在他的鼻翼下逐渐变得苦而酸涩，就像是未成熟的果。气味抑制剂对于这个多次临时标记过的Alpha来说形同虚设，Omega的气息变得愈发明显。  
“怎么回事？”  
“……竞技场。”  
术士悄悄地深吸一口气，尽量压平自己的声音。“……进房间，我去拿东西。”  
“不。”泰坦召出他的机灵，把身上的盔甲收了起来。他赤着脚迈向术士，“不，”他说，声音在头盔里闷闷地发响，“就这样吧。”  
“我明白了。”  
术士伸手把泰坦扯向自己，稍稍一个错位，把后者压在桌上，用胯部顶住臀部。他用一手紧紧地掐住泰坦的脖子，一手把桌上的杂物都扫到地上。墨水瓶被打翻，术士手指沾上了漆黑的墨。  
“你有没有在高塔停留过？”  
术士把头靠近泰坦的耳边低语，让潮湿的雾气和微甜的信息素引出后者在今夜的第一次颤抖。他的手从衣服的下摆伸进去，像一条冰冷的蛇在布料和皮肤之间爬行，划过侧腹，抵达胸脯，咬住乳首。他能想象得到那些在他的指尖下蜿蜒的墨痕。  
“不……没有……”  
泰坦因为情动而喘息着，回应的声音被埋在粗重的呼吸声下，断断续续，微不可闻。  
“那就好……”术士如同叹息般呢喃，压下言语中可能存在的情绪。指尖揉捏一侧的乳首，让它充血挺立，用掌心挤压饱满的胸部肌肉。“记得我跟你说的吗？”他顶了顶泰坦不自觉轻摇起来的臀部，“Alpha都是自大而野蛮的生物，只有我会尊重你，我会帮助你，我会帮你临时标记，直到你找到适合的人……你明白吗？”  
他舔舐起泰坦颈后腺体的位置，温暖的皮肤下面是微微跳动的血管。果实正在逐渐成熟，萦绕在他鼻尖的气味正在逐渐褪去酸涩的表层，而果实的甜香气息逐渐丰盈。他的信息素正在催熟泰坦的身体，把他调整到最适合受孕的状态。  
饱满的果实几乎触手可及，但还没到采摘的时候，只要泰坦还有一天还未完全依赖他，他就不能永久地标记他。术士漫不经心地把手滑到泰坦的髋部，眼帘低垂。但是他是一个耐心的捕手。尽管已经等了很久，他依旧充满耐心。  
他们本就该是天生一对的。术士悄悄地叹息，他们的信息素是如此适合彼此。他像剥开成熟浆果的外表皮一样缓慢而小心翼翼地脱下包裹着结实躯体的的长裤，包裹着脂肪和肌肉的皮肤在他的手指下变形。  
“……求你。”  
术士听到泰坦抽噎着说出的请求，双手滑向那条阴影中的深渊，那里已经变得潮湿而温暖。他又分出一只手探向泰坦的身前，发现那根器官早已充血挺立，因为不断溢出的前列腺液而变得滑腻。  
“我不想伤到你。”  
泰坦呜咽着，身体近乎一片潮红。  
“求你。”  
术士没有花很多时间在扩张上，他简单地用手指搅弄几下，达到堪堪能容纳自己的程度便缓慢地挤了进去。泰坦从他进入开始身体一直战栗着，不知道是因为快感还是疼痛，也许两者都有，细碎的啜泣声从泰坦的头盔底下传出来。  
“对不起。”  
陷入发情期的泰坦体内如同埋藏了热源一样滚烫，湿软的内壁蠕动着裹住术士的阴茎，亲密地紧贴着熟悉的入侵者，用最直白也最诚实的语言欢迎它的到来。  
术士用手臂锁紧泰坦的腰，把后者抱起来，借助光能让他们同时飘浮在地面上。突然失去稳定的支撑让泰坦不自觉地紧张起来，脚背弓起，甬道缩紧，背部紧靠在术士的前胸。重力恰到好处地帮助术士往甬道深处更进一步。  
“不要……”泰坦抽泣着摇头，失重导致的不安全感把快感对他的折磨进一步加大。他感觉术士的阴茎就像木椿一样把他钉在半空，而紧紧抱着他的手臂就像不可动摇的钢索。但是一切都是灼热的，他们互相接触的每一寸都像燃起了真实的火焰。  
术士一下一下地啄吻泰坦的腺体，等到泰坦不自觉地放松下来后，他开始小幅度的挺动，戳弄柔软的内壁。但很快，他的动作就变得激烈起来。想要撕碎泰坦的欲望、怒火和情欲折磨着他的理智，让他的动作愈发粗暴。他借助光能和重力重重捣弄肠道，碾过柔软而敏感的生殖腔膜，在腺体上的皮肤留下牙印，用手指把乳首玩弄得殷红，听着耳边泰坦因为过量的刺激和情欲而发出的喘息和哭泣。  
生殖腔的肉膜微微收缩，向入侵者打开最后的大门，甬道的肉壁像试图留住术士一样蠕动着，想要他在腔体内完成最后的结。  
“告诉我……”术士突然慢下来，浅浅地戳刺生殖腔的入口。他用一只手轻轻揉搓着泰坦的睾丸，另一只手用拇指抵住铃口，“是谁？”  
“让我——”  
“是谁？”  
“咕呜……”泰坦的胸腔抽动，哭泣着，“我不知道——我不知道……是一个猎人……”  
术士没有说话，但他就像重新启动的机器一样，把泰坦推向最后的顶峰。他咬破泰坦腺体上的皮肤，把自己的信息素注射进去，大拇指擦过铃口，阴茎在腔内撞击了几下，在成结之前抽了出来，射在了泰坦的后背上。  
多重的刺激让可怜的泰坦像触电一样浑身抽搐，地板上洒落了可疑的白浆，和一直从他们的交合处滴落的液体点在了一起。  
似乎太过火了。术士抱着昏昏沉沉的泰坦想着，慢慢地飘向浴室。  
没有人看得见他那像餍足的野兽一样的神情。

猎人奔跑着，他想不通——他自认不是一个讨人喜欢的人，但是也绝不会令人生厌，更不要说被憎恨了，特别是被身为同事的其他守护者。在战场上被追着打是很正常的事，但是也不至于此——  
一发霰弹打断了猎人的腿，让他瞬间倒在了地上。他翻过身，熟悉的身影正拿着霰弹枪站在他的身后。  
“等一下！”他大喊，疼痛和恐惧导致的冷汗打湿了他的内衬，“为什么，为什么是我？”  
术士在他身边蹲下来，像是要确认什么一样凑近他的颈侧。一股令他莫名反感的微弱甜味从术士身上传来，但是他又说不出来为什么。  
“啊，”术士站起身作出总结，“是你。”  
他用脚尖顶起猎人的头，脚跟压在猎人的脖颈上，然后像是想了想，取下了头盔。猎人在及其别扭的姿势下看见术士那双像是隐藏着什么东西的眼睛。  
”记住了。“他说。  
骨头断裂的声音。


End file.
